Kitsune's Arrival
by TearsOFFallenAngel
Summary: Eiri, a thirteen year old girl...with a major secret. She is signed up to participate in the Chuunin Exam, but her mere presence causes a lot of people's original plans to change. Who is she and why does she know so much?(takes place at chapter 35)


Kitsune's Arrival  
  
Tori: -_-;;; Yeah, I know I seem to be doing a lot of Naruto, but hey! Let's face it, Naruto is cool. ^_^  
  
Kage:*running away from angry fangirls* Are you sure it's a good idea to not use Sasuke or Kakashi as a main character?!!  
  
Tori: I sure hope so!!  
  
Kiba:*poofs in* Why am I always the one doing the announcments? Oh well, Troi doesn't own Naruto, right Akamaru?  
  
Akamaru: Woof(right...)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Eiri!! Eiri, where are you?!" a man with a headband with an insignia of the sun on his head yelled.  
  
"You have to find me Kira-Sensei!" squeaked a reply from within the forest.   
  
"But you must train!"  
  
"We are! If you can find me, then I'm not skilled enough to start classes in the academy!"  
  
A girl that looked no older then four was crouched behind a bush, when Kira-Sensei materialized in front of her. He smiled warmly down at her.  
  
"I found you,"  
  
She looked up and smiled even wider.  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Come on, if we hurry, then we can have at least twenty more minutes of training before the sun goes down,"  
  
"OK!"  
  
The little girl got up and took off the camofluge to reveal long deep blue hair tied in a bun, cold reddish black snake eyes, a chinese-type dark green shirt and black shorts. She shook off any excess dirt and ran up to the jounin and gave him a hug.  
  
"I'm glad your here..." her attitude changed drastically...and he noticed.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"The other kids were making fun of me again," she sniffed as tears began to fall, "They said that I should have never been born, and that the hidden Ice Village of Kokoro doesn't need a freak like me! And that my parents left because of me!"  
  
"Shh, it's alright. They don't know what they are talking about. Besides I don't see anything wrong with you," he crouched down so that they could look eye-to-eye, "Just remember, that as long as at least one person cares for you, then anything is possible!"  
  
*Three Years Later*   
  
A seven year old girl with long dark hair, who wore a dark green shirt and black pants, stood in a field with three jounin and her sensei there too.  
  
"Eiri, escape while you can! I can handle them!"  
  
"No Kira-Sensei! I will not leave you!"  
  
The three jounin from the hidden mist village came toward her, but Kira jumped in the way, getting pierced in the heart with a kunai. His mouth opened ass if to yell, but no sound came out. She caught him as familiar tears began to go down her face.  
  
"E....Eiri...There is something I m-must tell you..."  
  
"Don't speak! Save your energy!"  
  
"I-I must....You hold....the spirit of...." He stops and coughs up blood, "...of the kyubi demon...that battled another....for the other who was sealed....in a young boy in K-Konoha..." thus ended the life of the greatest jounin in the hidden Ice village.  
  
Her eyes shadowed, she set down Kira and turned toward the jounin with piercing red eyes. The sound of the screams immited from the jounin were so loud, even people from the Leaf village would would have heard them. And in later reports, it took them weeks to find all of the body parts, and even then, sometimes unfortionate villagers would come across stray pieces that were not found. All that they knew was that Eiri came back to the village soaked in blood, and before she even cleaned herself up, she signed up to go to the academy...  
  
*Six Years Later*  
  
"The Masao led team 6 Kira Eiri, Momoro Eragon, Miyu Yuhi... Under the name of Shinobu Masao, I nominate them to take the chuunin selection exam,"  
  
"Very well, then team seven will leave immediatly for Konoha. Dismissed,"  
  
Now at thirteen years of age, still wearing the same clothes, and has a half bun, and the rest of the hair in a braid, Eiri is heading toward Konoha.  
  
*Two Days Later at Konoha*  
  
"This town is very big, but I wonder we'll see any leaf genins?"  
  
"You never know Eiri. I heard they are really weak-" replied Yuhi.  
  
"BASTARD!!!!!!"   
  
They all turned to see a blond boy wearing all orange, go after a tall boy in all black.  
  
"Well, I guess we can see how stong they are right now," inquired Eragon.  
  
Sitting in a tree, they watched as the blond was taken down easily, and another boy with ebony hair hurt the tall boy. The tall boy got ready to take something off of his back when the third member of the sand team appeared on the same tree as the one with the leaf genin. The other two sand froze, and after he threatened to kill them, they headed off.  
  
"How about we pay those leaf genin a visit?"  
  
"I don't like that look in your eye, that quiet one looks danger-"  
  
"Don't worry, we won't start a fight. We are just going to introduce ourselves,"  
  
Both boys rolled their eyes and agreed. Kira jumped down first and looked directly at the ebony haired boy.  
  
"Well...you look like an annoying apponent. I'm Kira Eiri, who are you?"  
  
"Uchiha Sasuke, you want to test me too?"  
  
"No, just thought I would introduce my team, and you could introduce yours, since we'll be seeing eachother at the chuunin exam,"  
  
"Ok, I already introduced myself so, the blond is-"  
  
"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! And she is Haruna Sakura! I'm going to become Hokage one day,"  
  
"A fickle dream, but I guess it depends on the person...The one on my left is Miyu Yuhi, and the one behind you is Momoro Eragon,"  
  
All three turned around in surprise to see him sitting on the fence.  
  
"Anyways, see you all at the exam,"   
  
Without even a wave, they were gone.  
  
*At Chuunin Exam*  
  
"I WON'T LOSE TO ANY OF YOU!!!"  
  
"Eiri, are you sure about them?"  
  
"Positive. Now let's get reaquainted,"   
  
The three of them casually walked up to team 7 just as said team was swamped by other leaf genins.  
  
"Hello Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura,"  
  
All nine leaf genin turned toward the three Ice nins. Sasuke inclined his head.  
  
"Hello Eiri, Yuhi, Eragon,"  
  
The other six took it as an introduction.  
  
"I'm Inuzuka Kiba, the girl behind me is Hyuga Hinata, and the one to my left is Aburame Shino,"  
  
"I'm Yamanaka Ino, the one pigging out is Akimichi Choji, and the annoying to my right is Nara Shikamaru,"  
  
The three Ice nins nodded their heads to each person respectively. Then Eiri extended her hand to Sasuke.  
  
"I know we already got through introductions, but it is a custom in our village to shake hands with people you meet,"  
  
Sasuke took it, and she pulled him close so she could whisper a few choice words in his ear.  
  
"Your older brother is coming, my cousin, I am glad we have finally met..." she let go before he could respond, then went to shake hands with Naruto, pulling him close to give him something to ponder as well, "You hold within you the female nine-tails fox, Kyuubi. I hold in me the male nine-tails fox, Kitsune. They were destined to be together, and as are we..."  
  
She went around and regularly shook the hands of everyone else with no further surprise words of mystery, then waved to everyone as she scooted away from a certain wall just as a man in a black trench coat with a small army of nins gehind him burst through. On the other side of the room, a few sound nin were toying with a veteran leaf genin.  
  
"QUIET DOWN YOU WORTHLESS BASTARDS!!!! Thanks for waiting... I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the Chuunin selection exam's first test," he lifted his finger, "Hidden Sound guys, stop doing as you please before the exam. Do you want to fail already?"  
  
"I apologize...this is our first time...we got a bit carried away..."  
  
"Bah...Here's a good opportunity to say this... There will be no fighting without the permission of the examiner. Even if permission is granted, killing your opponent will not be tolerated. Those pigs that disobey me will be failed immediately. Do I make myself clear?"   
  
"Alright, the first is a paper exam, don't do any of it, it's to see if they can catch us cheating, the test itself is a fake, so just stay put and try not to fall asleep,"  
  
"Alright Eiri,"  
  
"Got it,"  
  
"We will now start the first test of the Chuunin exam. Instead of your current seating arrangments... You will pick one of these tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you. We will then hand out the exams,"   
  
After a lot of people going to the head of the class, they were all seated in their respective seats with the tests out. Eiri and co. just sat and stared at the teacher for the hour. Haku and Eragon were nervous about not doing anything, but did as Eiri said. After a lot of people getting caught, it was time for the examiner to go on with the last question.  
  
"Ok... We will now start the tenth question. First, for the tenth question...You must decide whether you will take it or not-"  
  
"Wait! What if we decide not to take it??!!" a girl in the back asked.  
  
"If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero...YOU FAIL! Along with you two teammates,"   
  
And uproar took place in that room.   
  
"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN??!! THEN OF COURSE WE DECIDE TO TAKE THE QUESTION!!!!!"  
  
"And now... the other rule...If you choose to take it...and answer incorrectly...That person will lose the right to ever take the chuunin selection again!!"  
  
"WHAT KIND OF STUPID RULE IS THAT??!!! THERE ARE GUYS HERE WHO HAVE TAKEN THE EXAM BEFORE!!!!!"  
  
The examiner began laughing.  
  
"You guys were unlucky. This year it's my rules. But I am giving you a way out. Those that aren't confident can choose not to take it...and try again next year.Those that do not wish to take it, raise your hand. Once your number is confirmed, leave,"  
  
And thus, people begin to leave, and the two boy Icwe nins looked to Eiri but she motioned that they were staying. Then Naruto raised his hand...And slammed it back down on his desk.  
  
"DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE ME!!!!! I WILL NOT RUN!!!!! I'LL TAKE IT!! EVEN IF I'M A GENIN FOREVER...!!!I'LL WILL MYSELF TO BECOMING HOKAGE ANYWAY, SO I DON'T CARE!!!!"  
  
Everyone's attitude changed drastically.  
  
"I'll ask you again. You life is riding on this desicion,"  
  
"I follow my unbending words... That my ninja way..."  
  
"Good desicions. Now, to everyone still remaining...I CONGRATULATE YOU ON PASSING THE FIRST TEST!!!!"  
  
"Wait...what do you mean? We already pass? What about the tenth question?"  
  
"There never was such a thing. Or you could say that those two choies were the tenth question,"   
  
"Hey!!! Then what were the first nine questions for??!! They were pointless then!!"  
  
"They were not pointless... They had already served their purpose. To test your individual information gathering ability...That purpose,"  
  
"Information gathering...?"  
  
"First as the rules explained... success on this test is based on the whole team doing well. This puts pressure on each member not to mess things up for their teammates,"  
  
"I had a feeling the test was like that,"  
  
"But the questions on this test were not the types that a mere genin could answer. Because of that... I'm sure most of the people came to the same conclusion... That to score points... I'll have to cheat. Basically... the premise of this test is to cheat. As cheating targets, we had two or so chuunins who knew all the answers mixed into the crowd, to help you guys out,"  
  
"Blah blah blah, I know already, sheesh," some people turned around at Eiri for a second, but no one said anything.  
  
"HAHA HAHA!! I SAW RIGHT THROUGH THAT!!!! YOU'D HAVE TO BE A MORON TO NOT NOTICE THAT!!!"   
  
"But those that cheat poorly....fail, of course. Because...in times, information is more imortant than life...And missions and the battlefield, people risk their lives to get their hands on it. If the enemy or third party notices you... There is no guarantee the info will be accurate...I want you to remember this. Important information in your hands... can be a powerful weapon for your comrades and for the village. So we had you gather information through cheating. This clearly seperated those that did not have the right abilities,"   
  
"But... I don't understand the final question,"  
  
"Oh, please..." Eiri stood up, "Sensei may I tell her, since no matter how many times you tell her, she just won't understand?"  
  
"Go right ahead,"  
  
"The tenth question was the test in itself. It was to see if you had the courage to lose your ability to become a shinobi, or just walk away. In real life, in a life or death situation, you were given two choices, run and hide, or stand up and finish you mission even at the cost of your life. Would you? That is like this, if they couldn't handle being a genin forever and just ran, then they had no right to be here in the first place. Now do you understand?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Right then, you have made it through the entrance, the first test of the chuunin selection exam is now finished. I wish you guys luck,"  
  
"HELL YEAH!!!! WISH US LUCK!!!"  
  
At that moment, someone or something crashed through the window. Kunai hit the roof and floor strapping a banner up... and a woman stood up.  
  
"YOU GUYS!!!! THIS IS NO TIME TO BE CELEBRATING!!!! I AM THE EXAMINER FOR THE SECOND TEST!!! MITARASHI ANKO!!!! NOW LET'S GO!!! FOLLOW ME!!!!"  
  
'Loud...' Tought Eiri.  
  
"Bad timing...."  
  
"84..?! IBIKI!!! YOU LEFT 28 TEAMS?!! THE TEST WAS TOO EASY THIS TIME!!!"  
  
"There were a lot of outstanding ones this time..."  
  
"Bah, that's fine... I'll at least cut them in half in the second test. Ahh..." she started shaking, "I'm getting excited... I'll explain everything once we've changed places, follow me,"  
  
They all went out to a enclosed forest and Anko turned around.  
  
"Welcome to the stage for the second test, practice Arena 44, also known as... 'The Forest of Death'!!! And you'll soon find out why,"  
  
"'The Forest of Death... And you'll soon find out why'??! YOU THINK THAT SCARES ME??!! THAT'S NOTHING!!!"  
  
"Yeah...Your spirited..."  
  
She took out a kunai, tossed it, cut Naruto, and licked his blood.  
  
"Kids like you are quickly killed...hehehehe.... Spraying that red blood I love..."  
  
A man from grass came up and handed Anko her kunai back.  
  
"Here's...Your Kunai..."  
  
"Why thank you. But you know...don't sneak up behind me... unless you want to die," she said easily, while twirling two kunai's.  
  
"No...I just get excited when I see red blood...Plus you cut my precious hair, I couldn't help it..."  
  
"Sorry 'bout that. Looks like we have a lot of blood thirsty ones in this test. Hehehehe, this should be fun. NOW, BEFORE WE START THE SECOND TEST...THERE'S SOMETHING I HAVE TO PASS OUT!" she held up a stack of papers, "You must sign these agreement forms. There will be deaths in this one, and if I don't have you sign these, it will all be my responsibility, hehe. I'm going to explain the second test, then you can sign it afterwards. And then each team will check in at that booth behind me. I'll now explain the second test. Simply put...you will attempt the ultimate survival...First I'll explain the area in which it will take place. Around practice arena No. 44 are 44 locked gates. Forest, river, and a tower are in the center. From the gates to the tower is about ten km.During the survival in here, you will be asked to complete a certain task. Using your many weapons and jutsus, you will compte in a no rules....scroll battle,"  
  
"Scroll?"  
  
"Yes....you will fight over these two scrolls," she pulls out two scolls, one say 'heaven' and the other says 'earth', "the 'Heaven' and 'Earth'. There are 84 people here...Half will get the 'Heaven sroll" and the other 14 teams will each get the 'Earth sroll'. To pass this test... Your team must make it to the tower...with both scrolls,"  
  
"So, 14 teams will lose their scrolls...half the teams will definiately fail..." Sakura whispered from behind Eiri.  
  
"But there's a time limit. This second test will last 120 hours.Exactly five days-"   
  
"FIVE DAYS??!! WHAT ABOUT DINNER??!!" some people in the back asked.  
  
"You're on your own. The forest is full of food. Just watch out for man-eating beasts, poisonous insects, poisonous plants...and thirteen teams passing is not likely,"  
  
'Man she talks way too much...'  
  
"As the days go on, the distance to the goal will become father, and the time to rest will become shorter. And the area is crawling with enemies, you won't get much sleep. So not only will some fail by losing the scroll... but some will die from the harshness of the course," she smiled innocently, " Now I'll talk about what will disqualify you. First, those that don't make it to the tower, with both srolls, within the time limit. Second, those who lose a teammate or those who have a teammate killed. As a rule... There is quiting in the middle, you will be in the forest for five days. And one more rule...You must not look inside the scroll until you make it to the tower,"  
  
"What happens if you do?"  
  
"That will be a surprise for anyone who does. A chuunin will be asked to handle classified information. This is to test your trust-worthyness. This is it for explanations. Exchange the 3 forms for your scroll, then choose a gate to get ready for the start. A final word of advice...Don't die..."  
  
A man from the tent opened up the curtains right as she was finished talking.  
  
"It's about time to exchange scrolls,"  
  
Everyone started going to the tent. Eiri and her group was lagging behind.  
  
"So, what do you think? I know something is on your mind,"  
  
"The leaf rookies are stronger then they look, a lot of unknown faces, but one of them is familiar..." her teammates looked at her strangely, "I'll tell you later,"   
  
They walked up and got their scroll(heaven) and headed for gate 44.  
  
"Everyone, follow an instructor and go to your gates!!! We will start in thirty minutes!!!"  
  
The instructor opened their gate. And thirty minutes passed.   
  
"THE SECOND TEST OF THE CHUUNIN EXAM...NOW BEGINS!!!!!"  
  
Everyone went in throught their gate, and took off.   
  
"We have to get to Naruto's team!!!"  
  
"Why?" Yuhi asked.  
  
"Because, someone is after them," was all her reply.  
  
They traveled in silence for awhile, stopping ocassionally when they saw another team. They continued going for a half an hour like this, until they heard a familiar name being shouted out.  
  
"Sasuke-Kun!!!"   
  
And then...  
  
"Hey...You...Alright...Scaredy-cat?"  
  
They landed on top of a tree branch just in time to see Naruto getting knocked out and pinned up to another tree. The guy doing it was standing on top of a snake. Then Sakura yelled.  
  
"Sasuke-Kun! It's true that unlike you, Naruto is clumsy and can get in the way but...AT LEAST HE'S NOT A COWARD!!!! RIGHT!!!!!!"  
  
Sasuke seemed to be struggling with some inner turmoil, but then his eyes snapped open, showing his Sharinghan. He grabbed out a hand full of kunai and shurikan and prepared to throw them.  
  
"STOP!!!!!"  
  
Everyone turned to see Eiri standing there with blood red Sharinghan and snake pupils. She was furious.  
  
"Stop this now! Father, he is not worth it! He just wants to use anyone to get to his brother!!"  
  
"Who are- NO WAY!!! She really did get pregnant!"  
  
"And died giving birth to me, a freak who holds the mate to the boys female! And happens to be related to Uchiha Sasuke! Do you realize how long it took to find out this information? And not only that, I was shunned by the entire village that I grew up in, they created a new clan, to enter me into the tornament. You ruined everything for me by gaining intrest in my mother!"  
  
His eyes widened to no extent. Then he glared.  
  
"It was her own fault, and you should just leave all these things alone-"  
  
"No, I will not! I have the power to see into the future, you die. You lose everything because of your obsession for this boy. Do not put that on him."  
  
He performed a few jutsus, "I don't think you understand the situation correctly. If you get in my way, you die."  
  
His neck grew and stretched out like a snakes and went toward Sasuke. Everyone's eyes widened when he hit flesh. His "fangs" were dug deep in Eiri's chest. She fell back into Sasuke's arms. She lifted her hand up to Sasuke and pulled him down to whisper something to him.   
  
"Don't...let him bite...you...." and she passed out.  
  
Sasuke held her for a while. Then set her down. He looked up to see the man standing there with the heaven scroll burning.   
  
"Well now, it looks like she's going to die. If she does survive, tell her it's my first father-to-daughter present," and he disappeared in a poof of smoke.  
  
The other two Ice nins jumped down next to Eiri and were about to take her, when Sasuke stopped them.   
  
"No, we need her to wake up and tell us about that man," they nodded in agreement and set up to sit for a while. Meanwhile, Sakura brought down Naruto.  
  
  
  
Eiri was standing in a field that has haunted her for so many years. A little girl was standing across from her.  
  
'You should have listened and ran,'  
  
"But I wanted to only help-"  
  
'It's too late now, he's dead because of you!'  
  
"No...I never meant to hurt him-"  
  
"You should pay no heed to that child Eiri!"  
  
Eiri turned around and came face-to-face with Kitsune.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tori: MWAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAH*takesbreath*HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAAHAAHAHHAHAAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*passes out*  
  
Kage:-_-;;;;;;;;;;;; Right..........  
  
Akamaru: Woof woof, bark yip bark woof bark bark!(Next chapter, Eiri struggles with the curse seal and Naruto struggles with his own demon!)  
  
Kiba: You said it Akamaru!   
  
Kage:-_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; R&R? 


End file.
